Report:Spam filter problems
Use this page to report possible false positives for the spam filter. type=commenttitle page=Report:Spam filter problems hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report false positives Blog Issue Yeah hi, im a b-crat at the final fantasy answers wiki and i was in the middle of creating a Metal gear solid casting idea blog to share with the other users there, long story short after finally finishing the blog i went to publish it and instead i got a message saying that the spam filter has prevented my blog from posting, can you fix this for me please. Thanks.The Nemesisx :Please provide the full block message. ~ty 16:27, March 17, 2013 (UTC) http://2007.runescape.wikia.com While trying to link to http://2007.runescape.wikia.com in a page summary, I got this: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #3 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: http://2007.ru If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. The text was found in the page's summary. --Iiii I I I (talk) 17:29, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :I have removed the block. ~ty 19:11, March 17, 2013 (UTC) http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Chat-headline The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: my little pony friendship is magic wiki chat before joining, please read the chat rules. please remember the chatroom is for socializing. wiki discussion should take place on the forum. Ever since the newest chat update, they have gotten rid of the ability to change the message that appears in the chat module in the sidebar (as far as I know). I've written a script to correct for it and pull from the same page that it used to pull from (MediaWiki:Chat-headline), but for whatever reason it won't let me submit the page for what I'm assuming to be using . Is there any way to exclude the MediaWiki namespace from this filter (for obvious reasons)? Otherwise I'll have to hack a replacement of certain characters once the page is retrieved, which wouldn't be very user-friendly for anybody else who wants to change it later. Thanks! -- Foodbandlt 06:27, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :Nevermind, I didn't realize that the spam filter caught tag issues, hah. The tags were improper on purpose because of the method used for the Javascript hack, but it's fine. I'll just change it a little bit. Thanks! -- Foodbandlt 06:39, March 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Always glad to help! ~ty 01:47, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Help! This is how the page looked after my edit: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: * 3.141592653589793238462643383279502884197169399375105820974944592307816406286202803482534899862117 Link: http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/User:The_Midna/Did_You_Know_Questions?s=wldiff&diff=0&oldid=440336 -Skyward Sword Freak 8:49, March 18, 2013 :I'm not seeing that text being blocked, can you try again? ~ty 01:46, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Issue when saving a new page called "Hello" The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #9 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: hello If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to Hello. http://dancecentralkinectgame.wikia.com/wiki/Hello?action=submit This appeared when I was making a new page titled "Hello",as Hello is one of the songs in the series. The message appears after you click the Publish button. --Gameboyz829 (talk) 01:41, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :I've gone ahead and created the page for you. Feel free to add content to it. ~ty 01:45, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Thanks. :) --Gameboyz829 (talk) 01:52, March 19, 2013 (UTC) dream-world.wikia I don't understand why an entire site can be labeled as spam! Especially when it's plainly clear I'm trying to add useful content in the right format in the right place. I don't see a link or e-mail address everyone on Kongregate that's been blocked could at least send additional game related info to. Someone please explain a way around this issue as I'd like to be able to contribute relative information whenever possible. http://dream-world.wikia.com/wiki/User:Juze/Dream_World/Trivia?action=submit The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: � If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. :Remove the � from the page and it should save, as that's what's blocked. ~ty 04:47, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Pixel People Wiki Hi, I am the admin on Pixel People Wiki, and within the game (Pixel People), there is a job called Insurance Agent, and I cant create it. The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #9 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: Insurance Agent If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. http://pixelpeople.wikia.com/wiki/Insurance_Agent :I've created the page for you. Feel free to add whatever info you need to the page. ~ty 14:04, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Tsanger (talk) 14:07, March 28, 2013 (UTC) es.tibia.wikia.com PROBLEM !! nobody wants to help me :/ Welcome. When I trying to add an external link to edit for example: Tibia. Page blocking me and I can not do that. Message me what it shows: "Esta acción ha sido automáticamente identificada como dañina, y por tanto ha sido deshabilitada. Si cree que su edición es legítima, por favor, póngase en contacto con un administrador e infórmele de lo que intentaba hacer. Una breve explicación sobre la regla del filtro antiabusos que se ha disparado con su edición es: Spam II" Please write, where i must to do with this PLEASE! : There's a lot of spam on that wiki, so we've added some extra tools that try to get rid of it, I've just had a look and made one of these filters much less strict, but it's related to the number of edits that you have on the wiki. If you have a few more edits, this filter won't trigger, and you'll be able to add links to the wiki -- RandomTime 10:30, March 28, 2013 (UTC) blocked edit Hi. I tried to edit a page on the Roaming Robots Wiki by adding a couple of paragraphs of text. After hitting Publish, the following came up: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: � The false character was in the original. Haven't a clue why part of it's in a box. This is the address of the spam filter page: http://roamingrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Thor?action=submit And the page I tried to edit: http://roamingrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Thor :Find all of those symbols with cmd (or ctrl) f and manually remove them. That should work. [[User:Cpl.Bohater|'Pierogi']] CC talk Local talk 16:10, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :: Fixed the page for you -- RandomTime 16:22, March 29, 2013 (UTC) razetwo.wikia The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: **raze 2 wiki If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. :Most HTML tags don't work on Wikia. Please use . ~ty 21:24, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Website Badge The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. I was trying to add this badge to my wiki, but it wouldn't let me. :HTML tags like that don't work on Wikia. Please try converting the badge into . ~ty 14:07, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Inazuma Eleven wiki :The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. :This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. :( Call #9 ) :The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: / :If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. :Return to Template:Navigation/Teams/. Page I got the error at: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Navigation/Teams/ :You cannot create pages that end with '/'. Change that behaviour, and you will be fine. -- sulfur (talk) 10:49, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Wikianswers The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #9 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: how many squares are there on a chess board If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to How many squares are there on a chess board. This occurred while renaming the question W:C:answers:Howmany squares in chess board. I am not me (talk) 01:04, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :I've removed the block. ~ty 01:08, April 6, 2013 (UTC) http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User%3ACallofduty4/Emote_requests The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: http://www.fimfiction-static.net If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. I just don't know what went wrong. I just put a kind of long link there. And then, because of the spam filter, it didn't allow me to edit the page because of the spam filter. :C --HurricaneKhaos 02:00, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :I've removed the filter. ~ty 02:01, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Imgur code w:c:rs:User:The Mol Man/GIMP The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: http://i.imgur.com/7L8ZYcn If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Was trying to create a guide (obviously) and one of the image codes set off the filter. I have since replaced it with a new image http://i.imgur.com/jePC266.png, but I figured I'd still report this false positive. Moʟ Maɴ ᵂᴀᴴᴛ 15:22, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :I am not seeing a block on the URL provided. ~ty 03:06, April 7, 2013 (UTC)